


Esgatinyar-se

by whiffingbooks



Series: Eleusinian Mysteries (or the things untold) [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Ficlet, Gen, Ginny takes no shit, He's not oblivious, Pining, Ron and Hermione making everyone want to kick them, Ron will deny everything, Sibling Bonding, Viktor Krum - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 09:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiffingbooks/pseuds/whiffingbooks
Summary: “What, now? Off to cosy up to Hermione where you both plan to kill me? Amazing show of family solidarity, sis.”He immediately regrets it, even before Ginny even marches back to him and glares at him with a look she usually saves for Malfoy. He can accuse his sister of a lot of things, but family and her friends have always been her priority.(Or how Ginny and Ron resolved their fight in HBP).
Relationships: Ginny Weasley & Ron Weasley
Series: Eleusinian Mysteries (or the things untold) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1404529
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Esgatinyar-se

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys!
> 
> College is keeping me busy but I have found that boring teachers are the biggest inspirations for fanfics.  
I hope you like this. Don't forget to leave kudos!

“Thought that I’d find you here,” Ginny’s voice reaches him as he continues to pick at his hands.

“Are you here to yell at me? Because I’m not in the mood for any more physical altercations.” He doesn’t have the patience to deal with his sister. The last hour has been traumatic and he figures that Hermione’s almost maniacal expression will haunt him for days.

Ginny takes no notice of his words. Instead, she strides over to the empty chair next to the desk he’s perched over and sits down. There is not much light in the deserted classroom, but he can see the first-aid kit in his sister’s hands quite clearly.

“Show me your hands,” her voice brooks no disagreement, so he surrenders. 

Everything is too quiet. Normally, the quiet reminds him of nights at the Burrow. But not tonight. He senses the tension in his sister’s actions as if she is moments away from bolting. He sighs inwardly.

“Most of the cuts are superficial, so they will be healed by tomorrow.” She has used the Healing Paste, best for healing cuts overnight. “My job here is done.”

Usually, Ginny’s dismissive attitude will annoy him, but not so much that he will willingly seek a fight. However, tonight after the entire debacle with Hermione, her attitude hurts him a little and he cannot help, but call out.

“What, now? Off to cosy up to Hermione where you both plan to kill me? Amazing show of family solidarity, sis.”

He immediately regrets it, even before Ginny even marches back to him and glares at him with a look she usually saves for Malfoy. He can accuse his sister of a lot of things, but family and her friends have always been her priority.

“You know what, Ron?” Her voice sounds as cold as ice. “I was going to tell Hermione off for physically hurting you. But now, you better hope I don’t set you on fire.”

He opens his mouth to apologize, but it seems that Ginny, after weeks of glaring at him from afar, has finally reached her limit.

“You have been a sexist pig! How dare you imply that I’m a slag?! Is that what you’re taught at home? Any girl touching a guy is a harlot? You had the gall to even imply that! You are a world-class wanker!”

Ginny’s eyes glisten with unshed tears, and he feels the same tightness in his chest that he has felt ever since he accused her of committing slander.

“I’m sorry,” his voice wavers a little. “I wasn’t thinking. I-I understood it then and there. But I-I’m sorry.” 

She sniffles a little. She gives him a piercing look as if to judge his sincerity. Finally, after finding that he's genuinely sorry, she relents.

“Okay. Okay, um, I see that you’ve understood what you did.” She heaves herself on the chair. “Just, from now on, please stop trying to let everyone else dictate your thoughts. And don’t you ever try to tell me what to do. If I need something, I’ll ask you. If you need to know something, ask me. No others trying to butt in. Got it?” He nods. “Good.”

With that, she gives him a beaming smile and wraps her hands around him. He feels the heaviness disappear from inside him. Hugging her tight, he smiles dopily.

* * *

  
  


They make their way towards the Gryffindor tower.  _ The party has probably winded down by now, _ he thinks. Ron finally lets his thoughts wander towards Lavender.  _ She’s so pretty _ . He ignores the jolt in his gut when Hermione’s face flash in front of his eyes.

“So, Lavender, huh?” Ginny breaks the comfortable silence as they reach the Fat Lady’s portrait. “She’s your type then.”

He shrugs. “She’s nice. And pretty.” And very appreciative of him, unlike someone else.

Ginny hums unconvincingly. Her eyebrows furrow in concern. “And Hermione?” She sounds almost hesitant to bring her up.

“What about her?” He sounds harsher than he intends. “She has dated Krum. I’m pretty sure you didn’t question her about me.”

She sighs. “Ron, one day you should talk to her about Krum. If your friendship survives magically, that is. I told her repeatedly to tell you, but you both are stubborn bints.” Her expression turns sly. “Perfect for each other.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He says primly.

She shakes her head and shouts out the password to the sloshed Fat Lady. Before entering, she pauses and looks back.

“Well, if Lavender is who you want, go for it. But I hope you’re choosing to be with her because you fancy her, and not because you feel like you have to prove something. And also be prepared to have a very weird relationship with Hermione from now on.” 

She leaves him standing there, his heart dejected at the thought of not speaking to Hermione ever again.

“She snogged Krum.” He justifies miserably. “Best post-win party ever.”

  
  
  



End file.
